


Blooming Feelings

by PeanuutFlower



Series: Super Smash Brothers Academy [2]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Oreos, Sibling Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: Rock is feeling upset that his new friend hasn't responded to his texts.





	Blooming Feelings

It was a peaceful evening at the Light household. Until a voice broke the silence.

“Rock Light! You absolute dongo! Why did you eat the last of the Oreos!” Roll shouted, running into the living room to dramatically point at the brother she accused.

“Probably wasn't me. You know I don't really like them.” Rock said, not sparing a glance to his twin.

“Oh, really? Then who did?” The girl huffed, not backing down.

Rock didn't try to argue further, and went back to fiddling with his phone, something that he had been doing for most of the evening now. His sister came to stand behind the sofa, trying to take a look at the screen.

“Why the long face, dirtwad?”

“He still hasn't responded to any of my texts ...” He answered, brushing off the insult. “And I gave him my number a week ago ...”

“Who?” Roll was genuinely interested now.

“Pit ...”

“Is it the new guy with the twin?”

“Yeah ...”

“And him not answering is bad because? ...”

“I don't know? I just wish I could talk to him … and spend time with him." He sighed. "I just want to see him again ...”

“Why? We have lots of friends. One more wont make a difference, right?”

“I know but … it's just … I can't really explain it but, I really liked talking to him? And being next to him? And I also like his smile … it's so ...”

“Cute?” Roll tried.

“Yeah.” Rock smiled a little. “And I thought it would last, that we'd be friends, but then he just started avoiding me? … And now he wont even reply to my texts, or talk, no matter what I do ...”

Rock was slumping on the sofa now, letting out a long and frustrated sigh, looking at the monologue of texts in defeat. He nearly jumped when his sister shouted next to him.

“O. M. G.”

“What?”

“You love him.” She said matter-of-factly.

“N-no I don't?” Rock stuttered, his voice rising in volume. He was glad he hadn't been eating or drinking anything at the moment, because he would have surely choked.

"Yeah you do." Roll said, smiling smugly.

“Shorty loves who now?” Blues asked, his head peaking out of a nearby door.

“Nobody!” Rock shouted. He didn't want another one of his siblings meddling with his very nonexistent love life, thank you very much.

“What a strange name. Is he from abroad?” His brother smirked.

“Screw you, the both of you.” He pouted, slumping further down onto the sofa, his arms crossed in defiance.

Both of his siblings laughed. Rock was not amused.

“Anyway, who's the luckiest guy in the world? … and I mean that.” Blues asked.

“It's -hmmmpphh!”

Rock had promptly covered his sister's mouth. Unfortunately for him, his brother managed to get hold of his phone.

“Hey! Give that back!” Rock protested.

“'Pit', uh, still a strange name.” His brother mused.

“It's not strange!”

“Is too.” And with that Blues handed him back his phone.

“Then he'll fit right in with the family!” Roll said as she clapped her hands together.

“Pit Light, uh? Heh, that does have a nice ring to it.” Blues gave a cheeky grin.

“Oh my gosh, please stop ...” Rock could feel his cheeks heating up, and to his dismay his siblings noticed.

“Blues! Look! He's flustered!” Roll gasped.

“Well that's a first ...” Blues said, lightly pinching his little brother's reddening cheeks.

“Will you guys stop treating me like I'm a mythical creature or something?!” Rock spat, as this situation was starting to get on his nerves.

“Sorry to make you feel like that, it's just … so weird. And exciting!” Roll said.

“My little brother has a crush …” Blues wiped a fake tear. “They grow up so fast ...”

Rock gave the both of them a cold stare, and a low grumble.

“Okay, okay, I get it. We're going too far with the teasing.” His brother said, still grinning.

“Can you really blame us though?” Roll said, fluttering her eyelashes to play innocent.

They both started to chuckle again, and Rock quickly understood he'd have to put up with their teasing for the rest of the evening if he didn't think of a distraction, and fast.

Thankfully, he noticed something odd on Blues' face.

“Blues ...” Rock tried to muster his best innocent face.

“What?”

“Are those Oreo crumbs on your chin?” He asked, quickly looking to the side to see Roll's reaction. She was inspecting Blues' chin as well.

“Noooo?” Their brother began taking a few steps back, and started running to the best of his ability once Roll got closer to him, having finally realized who gobbled up some of her favorite treats.

“You little son of taint! Those were mine!” She shouted as she started to give chase to him, going upstairs.

Rock smirked, satisfied that his little trick had worked, but felt his heart skip a beat when his phone suddenly started ringing.

He half-heartedly looked back at the device, expecting the caller to be one of his friends, but his heart began racing fast as he saw the name on the screen.

_Pit._

He had never taken a call faster in his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick little drabble I didn't feel like putting as a flashback in the main fic.
> 
> -
> 
> It also made me realize I can't write Blues' dialogue without hearing his stupid voice from that Megaman cartoon. You know the one.  
> ...  
> Great now I have the opening stuck in my head.
> 
>  
> 
> _Dudu du duuuun, Super Fighting Roboooooot, MEGA MAN!!!_


End file.
